


fucking baby【下】（丸雏）

by yuyu940



Category: Kanjani8 (Band), kj8
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:05:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17051873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuyu940/pseuds/yuyu940





	fucking baby【下】（丸雏）

村上偏过头，避开了丸山覆下来的嘴唇。丸山毫不犹豫转而吻向他颈间的时候，感觉到了他如同石头一样僵直的肌肉。  
他的嘴唇和舌头一样柔软，让人有些发痒，却是因为害怕战栗的那种痒。

村上从来没有遇到过这样的人。他身边的亲人乃至朋友全是异性恋，所以虽然知道，但是他还是没法想象男人与自己亲热时的景象。

有点恶心，但更多的是恐惧和紧张。

丸山轻声安抚：“别怕，别怕......”  
他试着从村上的睡衣下伸手进去。

理所当然的，他的抚慰毫无作用。村上自知无法逃避，这已经是他能考虑出来最好的抵抗方法。让自己尽量装作一条尸体。一条僵硬而一动不动的尸体。他也是个男人，知道怎么做比较好。  
遇到这种事情时，若是极力反抗，反而会更加激起加害者的兽欲。当然，并不是说不应该给予抵抗。而是像村上自己如今的情况，既无法逃跑，在手脚被桎梏的情况下也根本不大可能可以打赢。比起激烈的防御，毫无作为会更加让男人毫无性趣。

果不其然，一会儿丸山就从他身上起来了。  
那双眼睛在黑暗中深深地看了他好一会，没有叹息也没有愤怒，接着便在村上旁边躺下。

饶是这样，村上也在这片漆黑中保持这么一条死鱼的姿势不敢有丝毫动作。甚至连呼吸的重量，他都尽量放轻，再放轻，生怕惊动了旁边的男人。就是额上和颈间的薄汗，他都很害怕它们滴落下来的那个片刻。

在他终于挨不住，睡过去之前，听到了最后一句话。

“......睡吧。”  
那是丸山轻得近乎细语的声音。

 

如果丸山的作息时间是正常的话，那村上醒来的时间应该就是他被绑到这里的第四天了。

他刚一醒来迷迷糊糊还没清醒，就看见了坐在床边的丸山。他就倚在浴室外面的那堵墙，手里拿着手机。村上看了他好一会，他才像是发现了一般抬起头。

“早安。”他微微一笑。

见到村上紧盯着他手里的电话，丸山便把手机放回口袋里。村上脸上那一闪而过的失落，他也没有错过。

村上走进洗手间，发现牙膏牙刷之类的东西全都已经放好在案上。丸山依然和昨晚一样，在他洗刷的时候就站在他身后等待着。村上拿起黑色的须刨时，心里感觉有些怪怪的。明明是从前自己每天都会用到的工具，如今拿在手里总有种恍如隔世的错觉。

村上竭力把试图用剃须刀杀死丸山的冲动抛诸脑后。按下标识电源的软键，机械立马呜呜呜地飞快运转起来。冰凉的刀头贴上他的下巴，村上有一刹那，觉得自己还是那个清晨醒来，站在自家厕所，准备上班的那个人。

即便已经是放慢了速度慢条斯理，但做完这一切实际上还是只花了很短的时间。村上有些恋恋不舍地毛巾抹了抹脸，然后等着丸山再一次给他上那些乱七八糟的护肤品。

穿衣服这件原本那么简单的事情却是搞得有点复杂了。不过对于村上来说却是件值得高兴的事情——丸山似乎打算在不强行让他无法动弹的情况下试着穿衣。  
如果每次换衣服都要挨上一针那种会让人四肢乏力的针，即便对身体没什么副作用，也让村上觉得非常抗拒。

村上无法靠近衣柜，所以他只是伫立在离衣柜最近的位置，呆呆地看着丸山打开衣柜给他挑选今天的衣服。不过丸山也没有多做细想，便从里面挑出了一套衣裳。是件普通的白衬衫和黑色西裤，另外还有一件学院风略微宽松的毛衣。就算没有穿上去，单这么看着， 村上就觉得，大概是和自己的身型正好适合的尺寸。

丸山先把手铐解开了，然后村上把衬衫换上。接着把手铐重新锁上，再将脚镣拷在手上，这么一来，双腿就能套上裤子了。  
村上在脑里再三斟酌，估算着饿着肚子的自己在双手被拷死又没有武器的情况下，有多大的把握能把丸山打晕逃出去。模拟结果相当的不如人意，所以没一会村上就放弃了。  
目前这个状态，如果没有五成以上的把握成功，他还不想冒着这个风险把丸山激怒。

正如所料，丸山给他挑的这身衣服从衣袖长度到腰围到大腿部分，全是刚刚好的。适合得就像是从村上自家的衣橱里拿出来一样。

之后丸山端来了一个托盘。上面有一个盛有三文治的碟子和一杯茶。村上是坐在床边把他的这份早餐解决掉的。吃的时候，丸山就拿着托盘坐在他旁边，每每看他吃得差不多就会自发地把茶水递过去。  
三文治似乎是自制的，里面夹的芝士、鸡蛋和猪扒并不像便利店橱柜里那样切得整整齐齐有形有样。茶是乌龙茶，茶香浓郁，约莫可能是丸山泡出来的。

村上连日来，只有在昨天吃了一碗粥，喝了一杯温开水，这下算是狼吞虎咽地把那个三文治吃了下肚子。他吃得很干净，素白的盘子上连面包屑都不怎么能看得见，最后更是一口气就把温热的乌龙茶喝到底。

他摸着肚皮，露出个满足的表情，惬意地半眯眼睛。  
丸山在离开前放了一瓶足有1升大的矿泉水在床边。村上看见他穿戴整齐，早就料到他是要出门了。这么说可能有点不太准确，应该说，一般人也该是要去上班了，如果今天是他被绑架的第四天，那么就应该是星期二了。

不过他有些好奇丸山的工作。男人没有穿西服，应该不是一般的工薪族。东京现在的天气还是蛮冷的，丸山穿了一件浅色的圆领毛衣，外面是驼色大衣，下着黑色似乎是毛呢质地的裤子。看着像是杂志社，而且是时尚类的，抑或是模特儿之类会上电视的职业的人。

“那，我出门了。”  
他在门边等了一会，毋庸置疑地，没有等来村上的“慢走”或是别的送别语。村上还坐在方才吃早餐的床边，斜斜地倚靠着后方，看也不看他。

门扉咔嚓地，轻声合上，村上才朝门口瞄了一眼，随后很快又收回了眼神。身体一放松，他往后倒下，仰面躺在床上。床褥微微下陷，然后又小小地弹了回来。村上睁大眼睛，望着明亮的天花板，一时间也无事可做。

除了换过一身衣裳，这房间似乎毫无变化。  
虽然知道没有可能，不过赖在床上的村上还是起来四处翻腾，看看有没有什么对于逃离这里会有帮助的东西。

但从床上床下，洗手间内外，和之前一样，连片纸屑都没有找到。他甚至试过用力地朝洗手台下的储物柜连踹好几脚。除了疼痛之外，也是一无所获。如果不是挪不动的话，村上还尝试了将床褥移开。  
在不知道第几次试图蜷缩起手或脚摆脱束缚，但也只是单纯地把自己皮肤摩擦得发红发疼后，村上泄气地重新瘫在了床上。

丸山没有提起昨晚的事。闲着无事的村上不知不觉就思考起这件事。意外地，这个男人似乎也没那么可怕，除却某些地方十分奇怪十分变态。村上想起昨晚他撑在自己身上的模样，随即打了个冷颤全身泛起了鸡皮疙瘩。虽然此刻丸山本人并不在此，但他还是一脸嫌恶地瞥过头。

村上发觉不对劲的时候，已经颇晚了。不过就算他早知道也没有用。

这房间没有时钟，所以村上并不能得知确切的时间。第一次觉得肚子饿的时候，他也没觉得有什么，而且现在状况比之前好很多，起码还有水能喝。

可他饿。很饿很饿。  
他什么也没能做，他什么也没做，按理说，这该是非常节省能量才对。所以，按村上的估计，自丸山离开这个应该过了很久了。  
他的胃明明空空荡荡，却像是装了满满的铅铁一般，带着他的身体一同坠落。旁边的那瓶水已经喝了大半。其实他并不是那么口渴，但是饿的感觉上来时，他只能拼命地喝水。直到现在，他的肚子如同一颗开花结果的植物似的鼓起来。

他再不敢随便喝水了，即使胃再怎么抽痛，酸涩的胃液再怎么翻涌让他作呕也好。姑且不说他脚步虚浮，只能爬着上洗手间。这一点很重要，本来就饿得发晕发慌的村上，还要捎带上对于此刻的他来讲绝对不是轻松的枷锁。这个负重，让他从床上到洗手间这个短短的距离变得更如行走在刀山火海之中一般艰难。若是因为灌下过多的水，而频频地需要上厕所，他受不了了。

再者，丸山就留了这么一瓶水。没有食物还能挨一段时间时间，但是没有水的话，村上不知道他什么时候会回来，也压根不知道他还会不会回来。也许是今天，或许是明天，也可能是后天，或者他打算就这么把村上活活饿死。  
就算丸山事先告诉他，自己什么时候会回来也没有用。在这个没有时间，不能接触外界的空间里，村上对时间毫无概念。由于丸山昨晚熄了灯，村上一时间竟忘了，这个白花花的房间不分白昼黑夜，只有天花下的这几盏灯。

它们就像是这个房间里的太阳，永不坠落的太阳。  
村上就站在永昼之中。

这感觉很奇怪。  
不是能描述出来的，非黑即白，喜怒哀乐，并不是那种能说出个大概所以然的感觉。  
像是，像是他整个人都抽离了这个空间，变得飘乎乎。他不再是他，脑子里模模糊糊地觉得自己似乎成了悬空的一缕空气，又或者是流离失所的一束灯光。如果他脑子那时候还在思考运作的话。

他有时醒着，更多时间是睡过去。  
或者是昏过去。  
这反而让他变得更轻松了。无论是脑子还是身体，什么都没有了。

仿佛从一场长长长长的梦中醒过来时，见到丸山那张毫无表情的脸的村上居然打从心底冒出了高兴。这种高兴甚至差点要让他喜极而泣了。

和丸山一起出现的，还有四溢的香气，村上闻得出来，那是饭菜的味道。

丸山身上的衣服和上一次村上最后见他的时候已经不是同一套了。虽然看见他睁开了眼睛，但是站在离他两步之遥的丸山似乎完全没有要上前的意思。那副平静的面孔之下，那对乌亮的眼睛深处，泛着一点冰冷，他就是用这么一副表情静静地看着村上。  
村上佝偻着身躯，缩在被窝里，如同一条奄奄一息的野犬，连伸长手臂的力气都没有。他眼眶和鼻头都在发涩，却还是忍住了。在头晕眼花的情况下，他努力地抬起头，让自己和保持和丸山的视线对上。尽管只是这样，稍稍变得活跃的胃液也让他几乎要吐了。

“......食......物......”

阔别了四天的村上，面容憔悴了许多，脸色是白中浮青。比起刚见面那一身阳光一样健康的肤色，现在的他稍微白了一点。一张脸，只有一双眼还是泛着光。正可怜巴巴地望着丸山，恳切之意不言而喻。

高大的男人不由得走前去。

当丸山轻轻握住他的手时，村上甚至反过来用稍微更重的力道回握过去。两只手的温度是不一样的，能感受到和自己相似却又有区别的体温，仅仅是这一点也足以让寂寞的村上变得更加柔软和欣喜。

如今他的心就如同一朵花，即便轻如一道微风，细如一滴水珠，都能让他莫名感动不已。

困境不仅仅是饥饿，更是无法和他人接触的孤寂。  
村上比一般的人更害怕孤独。

丸山蹲下来，略略抬高头，仰视着村上。另一只手抚上他脸颊，拇指摸摸他的眼角，却又很快不动。两双眼睛在极近的距离里互相盯住对方。和因为种种原因而动摇不已的村上不一样，在原本有些冰冷的丸山眼里忽然流转着几分怜惜。

“很饿，对吧？”他轻声地说。在说这话的时候，他眼睛还是紧紧追着村上不放，带着几分温柔。

村上咬住下唇，微微地连连点头。

“我呢，给信酱准备了吃的。”

村上又是点头，虽然看上去没什么不同，那点头的幅度却是迫切地大了几分，就连眼睛也是亮了不少。

“可是呢——”

他话锋一转，村上的双眸又黯淡下来了，连点头都没力气了。丸山似乎十分满意，嘴角勾起了一个笑，弧度小小的——一个笑。

他接着往下讲：“......那晚你拒绝了我，实在是让我很难过。”

村上两眼瞪大，因为干涸而有些掉皮的嘴唇张开，蠕动了几下什么也没有说。口腔里明明连口水都没有，他却还是下意识地吞了一口。

他是真的十分十分的饿。  
却又并不想就这么屈服。  
将近三十年的尊严和骄傲，他没法一下子就舍弃了。

似是看出了他的踌躇，丸山的拇指指腹又轻轻地在他眼周摩挲。平平静静的眼神抬了抬看向他：“......做错了事，也总该有个道歉吧。”

村上眸子一转，也看着他。

他自觉没有做错什么。不过比起让他委身与这个变态，只是道个歉的话他委屈一下自己还是能做到的。

“......对不起......”

片刻的沉默过后。

丸山说：“再说一遍。”

村上瞪直眼，嘴唇动了动，却还是不甘地重复了：“......对不起......”

“再说。”

“......对不起......”这次没有了上次的踌躇，却还是过了半拍才回答。

“再说一遍。”

村上飞快地应声：“对不起。”

“再一遍。”

提高了音量的道歉：“对不起！”

“再说。”

“对不起、对不起、对不起，真的，非常抱歉！”村上又羞又愤，说到这里时总觉得莫名地快要哭出来了。

丸山适时地闭嘴，这个程度来讲他已经很满意。他深深地睇着村上,将对方那副不情不愿又流露出万分屈辱的表情纳入眼底。好一会，才起身端起了一旁放在地上的食物。

和上次一样，丸山还是先让他喝下温水活跃活跃饱受折磨的胃，之后才让他吃东西。也是粥，不过和上次的不太一样，这次里面还放了肉片。完全没有抵抗地，一勺一勺，全是丸山亲手喂他吃下的。  
分量也是刚刚好，都是让村上吃得七分饱。应该还是能装下更多，但又似乎已经满足了的饱腹感。

男人把餐具拾掇拾掇，捧了出去。村上斜斜地倚在床上，终于又真真切切地感觉到自己还是个人，还是个活生生的人。

丸山过了好一阵子才进来。村上估摸着，大约是到洗澡时间了。  
果然，穿着毛衣的丸山把两臂的袖子拉高，卡在手肘，就进去浴室清洗浴缸了。

村上坐在床边看着他忙忙碌碌的背影，不由得吐槽若是不知情的人看见了，该以为丸山是他的佣人而不是监禁他的人。  
看起来，丸山这个人生活得还挺精致的。每次选沐浴用品的时候总是小声地哼着歌，连眼睛也是喜悦的。

在丸山再一次来到他面前时，村上小心翼翼地问他：“......能不能不打那个针，我保证我会很乖的。”他说话的语气和神情，活像是商场里想要买新玩具的小孩子。  
本来迈开步子的丸山顿了下来，过了一会到底还是走开了。

村上有些失望地看着他离去的背影低下头。丸山一进来，村上马上抬头望过去。只见他手上拿着一个镣铐，径直走进了浴室。他把一头拷在了洗手台侧面挂毛巾用的那个不锈钢杠上，另一头则垂在了地上。

村上马上就想到了，那是拷住自己用的。  
虽然听起来很奇怪，但他心里居然挺高兴的。这意味着他不用被注射那个奇奇怪怪的针了。

“信酱，过来。”

丸山在里面朝他招招手，他马上就听话地进去了。

丸山先把他的裤子解了，然后和内裤一起脱下来。又把新带来的镣铐锁在他脱不下衣服的那只脚上，才把卧室延伸过来的那个脚镣解了。  
在村上扶着他的肩膀，把另一边卡在脚踝的裤子和内裤脱下来时，丸山忽然抬头冲他露出了一个笑容。他被看得生出几分不好意思，又有些恼怒，却全然不好发作。于是只好抿住唇，眼神飘向别处。

他等着丸山把他手铐卸了，脱掉上衣。不过丸山让他就这么等着，自己又出去了，不知道是要作什么。  
村上在浴缸边缘坐下，虽说沾了热热的水雾，不过臀下的白瓷还是凉得让他发了个抖。从白衬衣衣袖里探出来的指尖在水面点了点。平静如镜面的水立马微微晃出了几圈浅浅的水纹。

稍微热过头了啊。  
而且颜色虽然看着差不多，但是今天的是玫瑰香味啊。

丸山提着一个约莫两掌宽一掌长的工具盒回来，另一只手还抓着一张应该是让儿童坐的矮凳。村上对那张一眼就看出来的矮凳没什么兴趣，一直好奇地盯着那个工具箱，不知道他又想搞什么。

让他奇怪的是，丸山把东西放一边后，居然是抬手把上方的花洒拿了下来。他拧开水龙头，随便地给村上淋了一会下身——大腿以下的部分后，就关上了。

他的视线一直疑惑地跟着丸山左左右右地游动，直到丸山把塑料凳子放在他面前，并坐了下来。村上这才意识到自己下身完全没有衣物，并且一直是张开两腿。他连忙并拢起来，两手绞在一块，不太自在地放在大腿上。

丸山反手抓住他的脚踝，没有上镣铐的那只，放在了自己怀里。忽然被抬高的腿，让村上觉得下面防线打开。而且被一个男人这样抱住自己的脚，不仅仅是厌恶，同时更多的是无可藏匿的羞耻。但碍于两人之间的关系和地位，村上并不敢明目张胆地反抗，于是只好像是裙底被风吹起的女性一样，两膝交错，双手紧紧地捂在腿间。

这动作其实并没有什么意义。  
但是村上还是下意识地这么做了。

他的脚掌在用力，脚趾也绷得紧紧。丸山把他这样的脚抓在怀里，其实也没太用力，随后又侧首低下头打开了脚边的工具箱。食指的指尖在里面虚浮晃了一会，村上看见他从里面拿起了一把剃刀。

有点老式那种，带刀片的那种，剃刀。

开玩笑吧。

正是他所想的那个，丸山准备给他剃脚毛。  
这么说不太准确，在他还没有做好心理准备的时候，凉得如冰一般的刀片已经贴在了他的皮肤。

“从前没有剃过吗？”

开什么玩笑。  
村上认识的人里面，没听过有正常的男性会剃脚毛的。

丸山停了下来，抬头盯着他。

“......没有，没剃过。”

手又开始动了，村上感觉到剃刀刮过的地方变得很奇怪。

“学园祭那次，反串咖啡厅也没有？”

村上的呼吸忽然变轻了，轻得甚至连他自己都感觉不到。  
他快三十岁了，自从投身到忙碌的社会生活，学生时代的事就像是隔了一个世纪那么遥远。更别说是高中时代了。因为备考生基本不参与校园活动，高二的时候，秉承这是最后一次学园祭，村上他们班决定来个反串咖啡厅，顾名思义就是男女生的服装互换。服务生担当的村上理所当然也要换上女装。

服装从女仆执事、西服、医生护士都有。  
而那个阳光灿烂蝉鸣不断的盛夏，村上穿的女装是水手服。及膝的藏蓝色百褶裙，要露腿。学园祭的前一天，班里的女生们就憋笑着警告男生们记得要剃脚毛。男同学们一脸为难，却还是一起去了某人的家里，准备进行了人生第一次脱毛。

那时候的事情，如今一想起来全都成了愉悦的回忆。  
但是村上笑不出来。

“......你怎么知道的......”

丸山慢条斯理地抽了张纸巾擦走剃刀上的体毛，才悠悠地递给他一个眼神。

“信酱的事情，嘛，不能说全都知道，不过大部分还是了解的。”

......大部分。他所谓的部分是了解到哪个程度呢？老家的父母家人，他不会也对他们下手了吧？不不，应该不至于，他应该也没那个闲工夫，也没那个必要。

......说起来，为什么会是他呢？

被丸山抓住的脚踝一痛，村上龇牙抽了一口气。

“答案呢？”丸山的眼神很是不满。

村上想撇撇嘴，到底是忍了下来：“......剃了。”

因为好奇，他们买了蜜蜡。按照说明书上的做，结果撕下来的那瞬间差点让他们撕心裂肺。那同学的家里人还以为发生了什么事情，惊慌失措地冲了进来，结果那场面可想而知。七八个大男生，全都裤腿拉高，长着黑色腿毛的小腿上突兀地白了一块，还每个人眼里都含着泪水。  
后来他们还是派了个人忍着痛和同学的姐姐一起去买了普通的剃刀回来用。用蜜蜡脱毛的那部分，后来在颇长一段时间都是白白净净的。害得足球部部活换袜子的时候，村上还要小心翼翼地躲着别的队友。

“诶......那时候你是怎么弄的啊。”丸山显得很有兴趣。

我为什么要和你这个变态说这种事啊。而且还是那么开心的回忆。当然，村上只敢腹议。

他开始给丸山讲他们几个傻瓜男生怎么剃脚毛的事情。他一开始只打算简略地用一两句话带过，可丸山问得很仔细，不知不觉他就开始越说越多，越说越多。连后来学园祭上发生的一些有趣的小事件也交代了。

丸山听得津津有味，手上的功夫倒是一刻都不停。

村上看着他的微笑，心里略有后悔。  
他怎么能和一个变态像是朋友一样，把自己的事情都说出来呢。

“那、那丸山先生呢......”

“嗯？”

“丸山先生学园祭有什么好玩的吗？”

村上的想法是——  
尽量套取一些关于丸山的个人信息出来。因为他不确定丸山隆平这个是真名，但是这么聊天的话，说不定会知道些什么对以后的抓捕行动有用的资料。

“マル。”

“哈？”村上完全没反应他在说什么。

“叫我マル就好了。”

村上盯着他，看见他抬了抬眉毛。  
丸山嘴角边的笑容渐渐敛了下来。

那把剃刀离开了他的腿，却莫名地让他更加凉了。

“......マル......”  
听到他的叫唤，丸山才笑盈盈地重新低下头。

念出这个的昵称，让村上心情有些复杂。  
他们之间才不是那种和和睦睦，互相称呼昵称的关系。

那之后他就没心思追问丸山的事情了。丸山也意外地，没有再和他搭话。

很快地，他的两条腿都干干净净地，几乎看不到什么腿毛。丸山一手抓住花洒洒水，一手为他揉搓清洗。在丸山把花洒重新挂回上面的时候，村上松了一口气。他还以为一切都结束了，结果丸山又从那个工具箱拿出一个长得和吹风机差不多模样的东西。

丸山告诉他，这是一个脱毛仪。  
村上嫌恶地皱皱眉头，看着丸山用那个机器再一次折腾他的脚。

真是个变态。  
他不由得在心里咒骂。

他不知道，这咒骂在之后丸山给他脱腋毛时，在他心里是骂得一声比一声重。他不得不高高地抬起自己的手臂，在丸山面前展示自己的腋窝，好让这个变态把自己的腋毛也脱得干干净净。  
他感受着自己发酸的手臂，脸庞憋得如同烧起来的灯笼一般红。

还不如被他注射那种让人瘫软的针更好。

丸山没有要把他下面也剃光的意思，这让村上心情好了不少。  
他自由地浸泡在盛满玫瑰香气的水里，终于惬意地闭上了眼。

这感觉真好。

他用湿透的，依然被拷起来的右手，将自己的前发往脑袋后拢了拢，缓缓地睁开了眼。

如果没有一个变态坐在他的对面，没有两腿和两腿之间的肌肤如鱼与水一样触碰的话——  
那就更好了。

村上看着和他面对面，也像他一样，把头发梳拢到脑后的男人。  
收敛了笑意的丸山，在感受到村上的视线后，也回之一个轻笑。

唇下的痣也被轻轻牵动。  
那是一个散发着危险气息的笑容。

 

——to be continued


End file.
